The Other World
by Dark Hello Kitty
Summary: Its a story i was writting it relates a lil bit to eragon and a lil bit to Dragpn Heart so i find it pretty a,azong so please read and comment.


The other World This all starts out when a mere young mortal girl at the age of 2 in a magical world with dwarfs, wizards, witches, unicorns, and other magical creatures but best of all dragons and dragon riders. This girls names is Amber every one thinks she's just a mortal but what they did not know that Amber is the daughter of Shadow the Dragon queen the of all dragons and has great and ultimate powers. A war was coming between two different clans of dragon riders and Shadow did not want her daughter to be any part of it so she sent Amber to earth and to be watched over by Crystal a spirit dragon who was not to have any contact with Amber at all.  
13 years later Amber is a major tomboy with long red hair reddish eyes and has a very bad attitude and is a rebel at school. "Lets go already before we get caught!" Ricky pleaded. "O Is little Ricky of getting caught for egging the school?" Amber mocked. They were out egging the school until they herd a cop coming. "Oh sh drop the rest and book it!" Andrew yelled. "You guys run for it I don't have parents that can yell at me and I've got in so much crap before it won't matter." Amber reassured.  
They ran and Amber made it looked like she was the only one that did the damage. "Hey what do you think your doing Miss Firebane? I see that you did this and your going to call your parents, clean this up and your going to talk to your principle." The police said.  
The next day when Amber got to school she had to go to the office first period. "Well I say Miss Firebane I'M very disappointed in you" the principle said. "K dude my name is Amber Firebane not Miss Firebane and you cant call my folks. The worst you cab do is expel me and we all know that's not going to happen. Watch ya gonna do give me detention?" Amber sarcastically said. "No your suspended for the next month!" Mr. Principle yelled. "Cool vacation is were I wanna be." Amber laughed. On her way out of the school Ricky and Andrew were apologizing but Amber said "What the hey my pleasure"  
When she got home she thought she saw something on her bedroom. She did it was Crystal. "Who the hell are you??" Amber asked. "I am Crystal and I am here to take you to the world truly belong to." The dragon replied." But what the hey do you mean I was born and abandoned in my home right here?" Amber questioned. "I have already said enough and it will all unravel in time." Crystal said as she disappeared. Amber was thinking about this weird dragon that appeared in her bed room thought to self what did she mean? Where is this world I belong to? 

The next night Amber went to open the pool door but in the pool it wasn't water it was fire!!!! "What DA fudge is wrong with this picture?" She said. When she bent over to see it she fell in and she wasn't burning she was okay in every way.  
When Amber climbed out she was not in her pool she was in another World!!!!!!!! Amber stood up an there was a women holding an egg that was red and looked like fire was moving inside. "Take this and your mothers wish will finally come true and will take place." The women said. "Ummm... okay but I don't have a mother." Amber replied. The women whos name is Carrie she explained that her mother was the Queen of dragons and now Amber the princess of dragons has a important duty to fulfil. "Hold up your saying that I am the daughter of an dragon plus I am a half dragon and I have a duty to do! What is this duty?!" Amber demanded. "I can not tell you this. This is for you to find out on your own. Farewell young princess." Carries soft voice said. "Wait what am I going to do with this Rock!?" Amber shouted.  
Amber found a old cave to spend the night in until the morning. When she a woke the rock started moving and out popped a little red baby dragon. "Hi little guy." Amber said as she went to pet it. Then a great big red flash appeared and when Amber looked at her hand there was a dragon symbol was on her hand. "Hey that hurt!" Amber said. "But you're actually really cute and you look like a dragon that's cool." She said to the baby dragon. The dragon smiled. Amber took the baby dragon and went to a forest and she stumbled across not a root but a sword. "Holy crap if someone just left it here means it's mine. Kool!" Amber said, but as she picked it up and looked down at the handle it said Princess Amber Firebane. "Okay this is freaky I'm not a princess and everyone still says I'm one and that I'm a daughter of a dragon! Impossible!" Amber yelled in frustration. Amber left the baby dragon to play while she went to look for food or a village. Amber came across a village and she could ask people about a princess or something and get some food. "Hey you there young girl in weird clothes." A woman said. Amber walked over and started an argument. "My clothes look at what your wearing! Oh I'm sorry I'm just really confused. Umm can you tell me if you have heard of a dragon named Shadow? Or where is she? Amber asked. "SHADOW!! Never speak of that name!" The women hissed. "Please tell me where I can find her I really need to know?" Amber pleaded. "Why do you want to find the destruction to this world and what business to you have with her??" The women asked. "That's none of your business. I just really need to talk to her." Amber replied. "You're the princess aren't you? Well I have to tell you the beast is DEAD. We are all thankful of this she was EVIL." The women snickered. Amber left in despair knowing that it can't be true that she is a daughter. When she got back to the forest with a thing of bread and a little bit of meat. "Hey little guy!" Amber called out but when she turned around there was a huge dragon. Amber looked in amazement. "I have waited almost a million years to meet you Amber Firebane. I am Drako I am your dragon and you are my rider." Drako said to her. "You are so beautiful with your blood red eyes and body its amazing. Nice to meet you." Amber said in amazement. "Wait how can I understand you? You're a dragon." Amber asked. "Well you can only hear me because I'm your dragon." Drako answered. Amber was thrilled she loved dragons and she was actually have a friend who is a dragon. Amber left Drako there while she ran into the village to find out more. Amber asked so many but they would not speak of dragons. "Hey is anyone familiar with dragons or dragon riders?" Amber asked. "I do." A young boy said. "Cool can you follow me?" Amber said. When she got back the boy said his name is Yuri and he to is a dragon rider. Amber stood beside Drako and Yuri followed but Drako Roared. "It's alright he is going to help us." Amber told Drako. "I don't trust him Amber." Drako said. Amber just rolled her eyes.  
Yuri said he would be back later. Amber heard something then Drako grabbed her and they were in the air. "Put me down I have to help her." Amber yelled. "I Cant they will kill you Amber." Drako replied. But Amber jumped off any ways, Amber ran to the cottage and saw that the women that gave her the egg and the advice was dead. Yuri came "Come on we have to leave right away!" He said. Amber first set the cottage on fire then left. "What are those things?" Amber said. "There Shadow riders and they want to kill you." Yuri said. They rode across the mountains till nightfall. "Call your dragon." Yuri said. "I cant he's probably gone by now." Amber said. Yuri told her Drako could hear her no matter what. "Drako I'M sorry please come back to me." She pleaded. "I was never gone." Drako showed up and said. Then in quick seconds another dragon appeared only it was dark blue. "This is my dragon Jillian." Yuri told Amber. He told both dragons not to come to them until night or they will get caught.  
That night Amber was asking Yuri why people hated her and Shadow. "Most humans hate you because you have the same power that your mother Shadow had and their afraid that you will do Evil things with your powers, But you should be honored to have this gift." Yuri explained to her. Before they went to go to sleep Amber was talking to Drako. "I wish I could have been born here. Why would my own Mother abandon me to earth? I just don't get it. Didn't she love me even know I am only have dragon?" Amber questioned. "She did love you she did not want you getting involved with the war. Shadow probably just wanted you to live a life where you were not involved with wars, hate, or risking your life." Drako told her. "But why would she send me to live on my own? Why could I never meet her? People ask me why I have problems with my attitude and why I'm such a bi.." Amber did no get to finish. "Don't cut yourself down like that Amber. Yes you did not get to live a normal life but she did all this for you." Drako snapped quickly "And I'M not going to let you treat yourself. Amber you have me and all of your friends back home and what other teenagers do you know that ever get to have a friend who is a dragon?" Drako smiled. "Your right Drako I have great life and now I have you so that's awesome!" Amber reassured herself.  
The next morning Yuri was up before her and when she got up Yuri was strapping a saddle on to Drako for practice flights. " Okay Amber get on and don't look down." Drako said. They got to the edge of the cliff when Amber got an excited look on her face. "This is not bad." Amber said before liftoff. "Wait until we start flying!" Drako said with excitement on his face as well. They were soaring threw the air and Amber could not help herself from yelling. "This is amazing!" She shouted. Amber's eyes turned into Drako's eyes. "This is so cool I can see how you see and this is just wicked!!!!!" She yelled. "Wait until you can ride from his head and tail!" Yuri said to her from the horses. Amber held her sword and was moving it in combat actions. "I think I'm getting the hand of this Drako." Amber said confidently. Amber was enjoying herself but then she saw a shadow rider. "Oh no Yuri's in trouble we have to kill them this time." Amber said angrily. "My pleasure!" Drako replied. Yuri turned around and saw that the dragon rider was right behind him. Amber and Drako flew into the forest. "Yuri DUCK!!!!" Amber yelled as she swung her sword that so happily just went into flames. Yuri ducked and the shadow rider disappeared. "What the heck did you do that for you could have been in real danger! You IDIOT!" Yuri yelled at her. " Sorry if I just saved your ass from being killed by a shadow rider!" Amber screamed back at him. "Well I'm busting my butt to help you become a good fighter/dragon rider even know you're a miserable little bit..." Yuri didn't get to finish because Amber butted in. "What were you going to call me I'm the one that has to train I don't recall asking for all this! At least I cam protect myself!!!!" Amber screamed. Before Yuri could make a come back Drako and Jillian separated Amber and Yuri.  
That night Amber was thinking of a way to get Yuri so pissed off that he would throw a fit. "Amber I can't believe you are going to put frogs down his pants! That's cool." Drako said in amazement. "Thanks it's a gift of evil that got me so far in life. Yuri is just going to love me after this." Amber said sarcastically. Amber got the frogs and shoved them down his pants without Jillian waking up.  
The next morning Amber and Drako were woken up by Yuri Yelling and swearing. "What the FU Amber why the H did you do this?!" Yuri yelled. " It was fun two it was also for calling me a bi. So like your new friends?" Amber laughed. " Well we will see about this." Yuri said. "Oh boo hoo. You don't scare me." Amber said.  
Yuri and Jillian went off to go hunting while Amber and Drako started to make something for Drako and Jillian. "What are you making Amber?" Drako asked. "It's called a good luck charm and it also stands for friendship." Amber answered.  
When Yuri and Jillian got back Yuri was calmed down quit a bit. "I see the fire has blown away." Amber smirked. "Just piss off Amber. I'm not in mood for your attitude right now." Yuri snapped. They worked in silence until Yuri broke it. "Amber I do like you a lot but when you act like this evil behavior it's like you are a dragon. People were and still are afraid of your mother but now they're afraid of you." Yuri said. "I can't help it. It is how I was brought up. I wish I could be normal and I know that's never going to happen, but when I am with you I fell like I don't need to worry about this kinda stuff I can just relax and be myself. Its like I have known you my entire life." Amber said. "Well it's probably because we're both dragon riders." He said coldly. Amber went off with Drako for a night ride. Amber can now ride Drako with out the saddle and can ride swiftly.


End file.
